


Sirène | Ateez x Reader

by Mother_Atiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Atiny/pseuds/Mother_Atiny
Summary: Y/n, a young mermaid has temporarily lost her powers and tail, but when all hope seems lost, she meets a band of young pirates who are willing to help her get them back.ButIt comes with a priceShe must first help them find the lost city of Pour toujours, the city of forever.Only a mermaid can open the gateway to the city, but they must first make it there alive.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: ATEEZ Pirate AUs





	1. 𝓞𝓷𝓮

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, c'est la pluie d'hiver!
> 
> (Hello, it's Winter-rain)
> 
> Here we go again with another Ateez story, but this time it's an x reader story! I'm so excited to begin this story! 
> 
> Sirene means "Mermaid" in French.
> 
> As many of you may already know, I put a lot of French context in my books because not only am I part French but I also love the language very much!
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this as much I enjoy writing this!
> 
> Je vous aime tous!
> 
> ( I love you all!)

You stumbled onshore, the wind blew cold against your skin as you tried to stand, balancing yourself with outstretched arms. 

"Young lady, where are your clothes?", A woman asked, her skin wrinkled and worn.

You looked down at your exposed body, your long hair covering your chest.

You nodded your head to the woman, you could understand the language she was speaking but you couldn't speak it.

"Can you speak?"

You shook your head in response.

"I don't", You thought.

"Come with me, let's get you some clothes", The woman took your arm and lead you to a clothing shop through the back door, "Wait here, dear", the woman walked to the front of the shop then came back a few minutes later with several articles of clothing.

"Here put these on"

You looked at the clothes in confusion, you didn't know how it all worked. For quite some time, you fiddled with the dress as the woman watched with pity.

"Let me help you with that", The woman pulled the slip over your head and slipped a corset on top of that, slipping the ribbon through the holes in the back and tightening it.

You gasped, which sounded more like a swift blowing of air.

"I can't breathe", You thought.

"How old are you? You look quite young", 

You didn't know how old you were in this world, back in the sea, you were hundreds of years old.

You looked around the room for something to write on, then you found a small piece of paper and a pencil.

"You are 19?", The woman asked.

You nodded as you set the paper down, the woman continued to tie the back of your dress. When she finished, she patted your back and turned you around.

"Now you won't be freezing", she laughed.

You looked down at your dress and smiled, you hadn't seen anything like it.

You wrote "thank you" to the woman before she gave you a velvet shawl and showed you outside, as you walked down the street the woman waved you a sweet goodbye and you continued walking away, but really where were you going?  
You wrote "thank you" to the woman before she gave you a velvet shawl and showed you outside, as you walked down the street the woman waved you a sweet goodbye and you continued walking away, but really where were you going?

You didn't have your powers, your tail was gone and had been gone for a few days now, you knew what you must do to get your powers back but you didn't see anyone who would be willing to help you.

You had been just walking around the town for 2 days now, your stomach ached with hunger and your skin felt dirty, a feeling that was unfamiliar to you. On the north side of the town was a dock, you walked down the dock, looking at the various colors of the ships.

"Pretty", You whispered, it was the only word you could speak.

You had tried to go back to the woman in the shop but there was nothing there, the woman and the shop were gone, which seemed peculiar, to say the least.

Your gaze was turned elsewhere when you heard a man's voice.

"What are you doing?", The man hissed, his dark hair covering his eyes.

"I was just looking", You thought, "I have only seen them from the bottom".

The man came closer to you, so close, he was practically breathing in your breath. His eyes were intense and his lips pursed as he looked at you with awe.

"What are you?", He asked, his fingers tracing your skin.

His fingers were warm on your face, making you feel a feeling you hadn't felt before.

"If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were a mermaid", He laughed.

He stared into your bright eyes, to him, you were the most ethereal yet terrifying creature he had ever seen. So beautiful, it seemed unreal.

"Pretty", you smiled.

The boy looked at you in confusion, "You can speak?".

You shook your head, "Pretty".

The boy nodded, then he smiled, "I'm San, what's your name?".

You had a name in your language but you didn't think anyone could speak your language.

You made a sharp noise with your mouth, causing the boy to grab his ears in pain.

He didn't know your language.

"You are a mermaid," He lifted a strand of hair, exposing the back of your neck, "Or perhaps a Siren", he furrowed his brows, "This doesn't make sense, Sirens are evil and attack men...you are very calm and kind"

Your father was a merman and your mother was siren, an unlikely match, you were a piece of both, you had both of the powers of good and bad. 

You took the boy's hand and lead him to the edge of the dock, where you took a rock and carved a message into the wood. 

"Can you help me?"

The boy whispered the message then he nodded.

"I have lost my powers and my tail, can you please use your ship", you pointed to the ship, he had earlier walked off of, "to take me to Pour toujours".

The boy's eyes widened, then he took you by the hand and led you to his ship, he was calling out for someone named "Hongjoong".

A boy with dark blue hair walked out of the room in the ship and walked towards you, placing his finger under your chin and lifting up your head.

"Another prostitute?", he asked.

You glared at him.

"I'm not a prostitute, you bull shark!", You thought.

San pulled his hand away, "No not at all, she's a mermaid".

Hongjoong moved your hair and looked at the back of your neck, "She's obviously a siren, look at her markings here", you felt his fingers trace your skin.

"I saw them, but look", he pointed to your eyes, "She has the eyes of a mermaid".

Hongjoong stared into your eyes for a long time before he spoke.

"I see, and what is your purpose of bringing her here?"

San smiled, "She needs to get Pour toujours, I think she knows the way", he laughed.

Hongjoong raised a brow, "You know where Pour toujours is? only a mermaid can open the passageway through", He looked at you in confusion, "Do you know the way?" he asked.

You nodded, of course, you knew the way, you had seen it a hundred times in your whole life. Your mother had told you that the city was known for keeping the merpeople and sirens young.

"Go fetch the boys, we're leaving soon", Hongjoong said, not looking away from you, "Tell them we have a slight change of plans".

A/n: Hello! How was chapter 1? I hope you all liked it!

What's your name or the name you're using for y/n?


	2. 𝓣𝔀𝓸

"You, move out of the way!", Mingi grunted, pushing you to the side.

You glared at the tall male and quickly moved out of his way, his eyes intense as he stared at you. 

"Why are you here?", He asked.

"You little sea urchin", You thought to yourself, making a grin appear on your face.

Mingi turned his attention towards Yunho, who was carrying a barrel of what you assumed was gun powder. The two males looked at you in confusion, but you really couldn't blame them for it, you were on their ship.

You scooted away towards the edge of the ship, gazing down at the bright blue waters, you felt the urge to jump in and be surrounded by the icy cold depths, but without your powers, you would surely drown. 

How did you lose your powers? it wasn't as if you wanted to be human, honestly, you hadn't really noticed them, nor cared. You didn't remember much after that night, all you remember was swimming with your friend Albion, he was a siren and your father rarely let you two be seen with each other, saying "it was scandalous", but you didn't listen and here you are now.

You felt a hand touch your shoulder, making you jump, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you", Seonghwa said, "I was just making sure you were feeling alright".

You nodded your head and smiled.

"Pretty"

Seonghwa laughed as he looked down at the water, "It is pretty, isn't it?"

You nodded again, Seonghwa was tall and lean, his hair dark and shiny. He looked as if he could have been a mermaid with such beauty, you were quickly pulled out of your thoughts when Hongjoong called for you.

You turned your head and walked towards him, he was standing on an upper floor of the ship.

"Since you don't have a name, I will give you one", He smiled, "Han Y/n, Welcome aboard".

Han Y/n? That was quite unlike your real name, it sounded foreign to your ears to be called such a name, but your real name was in the ancient siren language therefore only a siren could say it.

"Pretty", You whispered.

Hongjoong looked at you sadly, then looked at Yeosang, "Yeosang, I want you to teach her how to speak", he chuckled, "She already knows the word pretty, so she will learn fast".

Yeosang groaned, "I don't want to teach her, why don't you just do it".

Hongjoong raised a brow at the male, "Do it or I'll have Mingi shave your head"

"Fine"

You couldn't help but laugh, it was quite amusing watching grown men arguing like children. 

For the rest of the day, you sat on a step to the upper deck, watching as the water crashed against the sides of the boat. The salty wind blew your hair into knots, it was slowly becoming a different shade from when you first came ashore, you wondered if it would change completely the more you became human or the longer you were on land.

You got along with everyone fairly well on the ship, well except Mingi and Yunho of course, who didn't seem to enjoy your presence by any means, but again you couldn't blame them, you were merely a passenger on the ship.

Yeosang and Seonghwa were the most inviting, Yeosang was probably inviting due to the fact that Hongjoong threaten to shave his head but either way, you enjoyed listening to the two speak. 

"Y/n, How old are you?", Yeosang asked, tipping a mug to his lips.

"Ni-teen", You managed to say, each word sounding strained and painful.

Well, that's what you had learned to say, you were still hundreds of years older than the boys, but they wouldn't believe you if you were to say such a thing.

"Your quite young", Seonghwa added.

Perhaps in your world.

Seonghwa handed you an empty metal cup then filled it with a warm liquid, "Hot Wine", he explained filling in halfway, "Try it".

Hot wine? 

You tipped the cup to your lips, it was indeed hot and disgusting, it reminded you of blood.

You coughed as you tried to swallow down the horrible substance, it burned at your throat and made your head hurt. 

"Are you trying to kill me?", you thought, looking at the now laughing boys with pitiful eyes.

The boys continued laughing at your sour face, tears sat in the corner of your eyes as you swallowed the last little bit of the liquid. You felt nauseous, the boat rocking didn't help either.

You stood up and leaned over the side of the boat, trying to get fresh air, the salty air hopefully would help. You pressed your body against the cool wood, in the distance, you could hear the faint sound of mermaids singing, at least if it were a mermaid, it wouldn't lure people to their deaths.

Splash!

Well, not humans, but the sound did lure in other merpeople, it was a calling back to the ocean, begging you to come back home.

You plunged into cool depths, you could hear Seonghwa and Yeosang yelling as you tried to keep your head above water, it felt though as if you were being pulled down to the bottom. Then before you knew it, you were jerked out of the water and thrown onto the boat, a young man looking at you with wide eyes.

"What were you thinking?", He whispered-shouted.

You couldn't answer, it was as if you couldn't think, then your eyes slowly closed and you drifted off to sleep.

________________________________

"What's wrong with her?", Jongho asked, his eyes fixed on the young woman's cold body.

Yeosang placed her on the bed and undid your shirt, Jongho quickly turned away at the sight of your bare chest. Yeosang pulled the thin fabric from your body, paying no attention to the fact that you were bare and naked.

He lifted you lightly then placed his fingers on your back, "Jongho, look at this", he said.

Jongho turned around and looked at your back, "What is it?".

Your back was marked with symbols that Yeosang recognized but didn't understand, "See these", He ran his finger along the edge of the symbol, "She's a siren"

Hongjoong cleared his throat as he entered the room, "Get her some clean clothes", he looked at Jongho, "Jongho, you saved her before, now she is your responsibility".

Jongho nodded, "Yes sir".

"Oh Why, did I save her that day?", Jongho wondered.


	3. 𝓣𝓱𝓻𝓮𝓮

"Wake up", a voice softly whispered, you could feel his warm hand on your forehead.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open to see Jongho sitting next to you on a wooden chair, he was so calm, something about him seemed so familiar.

"You have been asleep 2 fortnights, I gave you some water to keep you alive, but you need to eat something soon", Jongho said, taking a small tray from the table and placing it on your lap.

"I have been asleep for 28 days?", You questioned yourself silently.

Jongho took a small slab of bread and broke it then handed it to you, "Eat", he said motioning the food to his mouth.

You looked at the small tray or vinegar and flatbread, Jongho dipped a piece in and stuffed it in his mouth. You did the same with vinegar, the taste was very bitter and made you shiver once you felt it on your teeth.

Jongho laughed, "Its sour, but you'll get used to it!", you dipped the piece in again and bit a chunk off, "Vinegar settles the stomach, it should help you not to feel ill after not eating".

Jongho stood from his seat and opened a small closet, he pulled out a small container of wine and handed it to you.

"Take a sip", He whispered.

You nodded as you took the glass and sipped it, it was quite sweet, unlike the wine you had tasted your first day on the ship.

The ship was anchored in a port near Romania, a beautiful land you had seen only a few times when your father took you on swims across the world, the ocean, after all, leads you anywhere.

You leaned up and instantly felt woozy, Jongho held your head as you began to fall back.

"Slow down, you don't need to get up yet", Jongho gently pushed your head back down on the soft cushion.

You could feel the boat rocking slowly back and forth, After you ate, Jongo sat back down in the seat and read a book, your mother had told you about the books of the world above and how beautiful they were, but sadly, only the educated could access them.

"B-book?", You asked, placing your finger on the cover.

"Uh yes, book", He handed it to you, "what's this word?", He asked, pointing to the word "Midsummers".

You shook your head, "I don't know", you thought, looking at him with saddened eyes.

Jongho took the book and read the cover, "A midsummers night's dream, I have read it several times, would you like to have it?", he leaned closer to you.

Your heart skipped a beat, what was this feeling? his eyes were chocolate brown, he was so beautiful...

You nodded your head and took the book from his hands, your heart was still beating rapidly, a feeling you had never felt in your entire life. 

Was this love?

________________________________

You sat in the warm breeze, the wind flowing your hair. Jongho had helped you to the main deck so you could look around and get some fresh air, you were quite thankful for that. Your feet dangled from the side of the ship, waiting for the boys to come back, Jongho typically sat close to you and read a new book, but every once in a while he would go up to the lookout and watch for birds, he had shown you his notebook earlier, he had begun his drawings of different creatures in the lands they had gone to. 

You thought it was beautiful and you enjoyed the idea of exploring, Jongho was quiet from the moment you met him, unlike some of the other boys who were as loud as they could possibly be.

The boys arrived back in the darkness of the night, laughing and singing as the boarded the rocking ship, You were sitting in the lookout with Jongho when they arrived, a black shawl wrapped around your delicate shoulders. 

"Look! they're here!", Jongho laughed, he helped you step down the ladder and ran to meet the boys, "How was the town?", He asked.

Hongjoong tossed him a small parcel, "Bustling, full of people!", He exclaimed. 

Jongho opened the parcel and smiled, it was a silver dagger, his names written in a language that seemed foreign to him, "What does it say?", he asked.

"Your name, just in Romanian", Yeosang replied.

You stood silently behind Jongho, if San hadn't walked up to you, you didn't think the boys would have even noticed your presence.

"Y/n, I bought you a gift", San grabbed your hand and opened your palm until it was outstretched, you didn't see what he placed into your hand, "I had it made for you", you opened your hand and stared at the silver chain, hanging on the chain was a small ball of pearl.

"Y/n, I bought you a gift", San grabbed your hand and opened your palm until it was outstretched, you didn't see what he placed into your hand, "I had it made for you", you opened your hand and stared at the silver chain, hanging on the chain was ...   
"Pretty", You smiled, San clasped the chain around your neck and smiled. You had never seen such a thing, they didn't have the bright silver of the necklace in the ocean, you had pearls of course.

"Do you like it?", San asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

You nodded happily, "Yes", San smiled again, this time brighter than before.

Hongjoong pulled San away and handed him a barrel, "Go fill the canisters", San nodded and did as he was told, Hongjoong turned to Jongho and smiled, "We will be leaving right away"

"Yes sir!", He replied, running to put his things away.

Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, "Get out our finest festivities! Tonight we celebrate!".


	4. 𝓕𝓸𝓾𝓻

"And I pierced his side and drained him of his insides!", Mingi yelled, his sword pointed toward you.

You only looked at the tip of the sword, a look of unamusement on your face.

Hongjoong laughed, "I don't think she's scared Mingi",

Mingi scoffed as he pulled his hat back on, his white shirt clung to his body in the cool May wind, you had come to admire the young pirate, although he seemed quite, well rude to say the least.

Mingi tipped his sword under your chin, "I'll make her scared", He growled, his hot alcoholic breath tickling your face. 

But you weren't afraid, you found him kind of endearing.

You poked his nose with your delicate finger and laughed, "Pretty", Mingi's Eyes widened as he turned away, a bright pink blush filling his cheeks.

Wooyoung cackled, "I think she likes you!", he rolled to his side, laughter filling the ship.

Mingi slumped down in his seat, his cheeks felt hot and he looked flustered, "Shut up Woo", he scoffed.

You had been sitting on the edge of the ship, a slab of wood that hung over onto the main deck, then Seonghwa took you in his arms and placed you on his lap. You gasped as he suddenly picked you up, you hadn't noticed but San stared at the two of you with a look of jealousy on his face.

"Is that really necessary, Seonghwa?", San asked, a brow cocked.

Seonghwa laughed as he tickled you, "I don't see a problem with it", he smirked, "Unless you do, perhaps",

The boy's attention turned to San, who quickly answered.

"Neither do I", he stood up, "Would anyone like some more wine?".

"Yes, that would be-", Hongjoong suddenly stood up, "Do you hear that?", he asked.

The boys listened, they could hear it too.

The faint sound of singing was dancing through the air, so light, so beautiful...but you knew that song from anywhere.

Sirens.

Hongjoong walked to the edge of the ship and looked down, in the water below were 3 sirens, his sense must have been gone because he slowly leaned over the side until he was face to face with a beautiful siren creature.

San jerked Hongjoong back but he fought him until he finally let go, "Your beautiful aren't you?", he whispered, the siren held his face and continued singing. 

You knew what would happen next.

Wooyoung leaned over and placed his fingers in the water, another siren kissing them gently.

Seonghwa had let his grip on you go as he reached for the outstretched hand of a siren with piercing green eyes and raven hair.

The boys were in a trance, every single one of them.

You could see more sirens appearing as the boys leaned over the ship, you reached for Seonghwas pistol, your hands shaking as you tried to fumble with the gun. Once you actually figured out how it worked, you pulled back the lever and pulled the trigger, aiming it at the siren that was slowly leading Hongjoong into the icy depths.

Boom!

The siren hissed as the bullet pierced her porcelain skin, she quickly let go of Hongjoongs face, snapping back into reality he could see what he truly was faced to face with.

"My God!", He yelled, jerking back onto the ship.

Splash!

Wooyoung dove into the water, sirens circling him as he swam. 

You quickly turned to his side and pulled the trigger, your whole body shook as you watched the bullet hit the young siren in the chest. 

She lays dead in the water, the other sirens quickly came to her aid, the sirens looked at you, their eyes dark with anger.

"Traitor!", They recognized you.

"If only your mother was alive to see this!", One of the sirens screamed, her words stabbing at your chest.

You cocked the gun again, pointing it at her head.

"Get away from my ship", You growled, the words you had been without suddenly came flooding in.

The sirens screeched at you as they plunged into the depths of the sea, taking their dead sister with them. 

Jongho pulled Wooyoung from the water and slapped him in the face, "What the hell were you thinking?!", He snapped.

San pulled the gun from your fingers, his face shocked from what you had just done, he couldn't speak, he looked ashamed.

_________________________________

It was late, the boys didn't want to talk about the prior events that had taken place, after the incident, everyone went to bed, except for Hongjoong of course, who only locked his office door and didn't say a word to you. 

You dangled your feet over the side of the lookout, you had grown more accustomed to life on land and you had grown to like it. The air was freezing and your skin felt like ice as you sat in silence, only the waves crashing making the slightest sound.

"If I'm a siren", you thought, "does that make me heartless and cruel as they are portrayed? I don't think I'm like them, I would never hurt Hongjoong and the others-"

"What are you doing up here?", Mingi asked, climbing the ladder.

You looked at the boy and instantly turned away, he stepped up and sat down next to you, his eyes fixed on the ocean below.

"How long have you been able to speak?", He continued.

You had been learning, Jongho was teaching you but you still had trouble speaking.

"I know little", You said.

Mingi nodded, "Thank you", 

You turned to him, "Siren hurt you, I had to help", you murmured, trying to collect your words and put them together.

"And I'm grateful, we could have been killed...", Mingi stared into your eyes, "I'm sorry for being harsh with you".

His words were smooth and beautiful, you enjoyed hearing him speak, for some reason it was calming to you. 

You nodded again before you stood up and began to crawl down the ladder but Mingi suddenly stopped you when you were halfway down, "Hey Y/n, Did you mean it?".

You looked at him confused, mean what?

He gulped, "When you called me pretty, did you mean it?", You felt your cheeks become hot as you turned away.

"Yes"

You stepped down the final step and opened the door to the boy's room, Hongjoong had given you a small bed in the corner of the room to lay on, so you pulled the thin blanket over your shoulders and fell asleep.

________________________________

Mingi sat high in the lookout, his cheeks still flushed from your words, he had never been called "pretty" before, he felt guilty for being so rude with you when you first came aboard, it wasn't as if he had reason to hate you, he just did...

But little by little, he became attached to the young women, everything about her was perfect, the way her eyes shined a piercing blue when she touched the water, her delicate features, everything was ethereal, and he couldn't help but feel as if he were under a spell. 

"Why do you do this to yourself?", Mingi groaned, his face propped up on the edge of the lookout.

But little did he know...

That there were others who were beginning to fall for the young creature, let the jealousy slowly unravel in this striking adventure as worlds collide and our hearts take hold of our emotions.

A/n: I don't typically write an author's notes on this book, because, I want to seem very clean in my writing but, I would love to know what you guys think!

Love you all!

~Winter-Rain


	5. 𝓕𝓲𝓿𝓮

The ship rocked back and forth on the raging waters, water splashed onto the ship's main deck, covering the boys working on it in freezing water, which was only Mingi, San, and Wooyoung because it was their turn to watch over the ship and Mingi had to steer. The bitter air poked at Mingi's skin as he stood tall at the wheel, it was freezing today, not only the water felt of ice but also the air.

You sat silently in Hongjoong's office while he wrote in a small notebook, his dark hair fell beautifully over his sharp features, you couldn't help but stare at his ethereal beauty.

"Y/n, please stop leaning over me, its hard to write", He laughed, his hands skillfully wrote out the words as you watched carefully, "Y/n, Would you like to try?", he pointed the thin pencil in your direction.

You nodded quickly as you took the pencil and pressed it against the thin paper, you looked carefully at the words he had spelled, it looked like a poem or music.

"I'm writing a story", He explained, "about a prince and his love", he stared into your eyes, "would you like to read it?", his voice was soft as he spoke, the softest you had ever heard his voice, but the sweet moment was quickly interrupted by Jongho entering the room without a warning.

Hongjoong turned his attention to the male, clearing his throat, he spoke, "What are you doing Jongho?", his voice had completely changed, rather than being soft and sweet, he sounded harsh.

Jongho rolled his eyes, "I'm here for Y/n, she was going to hang out with me in my room", Hongjoong furrowed his brows at him.

"Did I approve that?"

"Why does it matter?"

Hongjoong turned his red face away, you sat in silence as the two bickered, as you sat you noticed that your hair was changing in color, rather than being black as it were when you first arrived it was now pink, you had heard merpeople talk about hair color changing with emotions but you hadn't believed it until now, but why pink? what would cause that emotion?

You stood up and walked between the bickering two, thankfully it shut them up but you couldn't help but feel the hot flush in your cheeks as you looked at Jongho, you had to get away. You stepped out the door and immediately was hit by the freezing, moist sea air.

Mingi watched from the top as you walked towards the edge, your bright hair was shocking against the gray world, Mingi wondered why your hair had changed, but he didn't say anything instead he just watched you in silence, his red hair danced like fire in the breeze, unlike Hongjoong is beauty was far different, his eyes were dark and intense when you saw them and his voice was deep, almost chilling.

"Y/n", San began, his face towards the ocean, "When you get your powers back and your well a mermaid again, are you going to leave?", You really hadn't thought of that, you hadn't even gotten to the island yet so you didn't really see the reason for his worry.

You shrugged your shoulders, your voice was still in pain from speaking earlier and overall you really didn't think it mattered.

Sans hand gently crept onto yours, his veiny hand catching you off guard once it touched the skin, a small gasp escaped your lips, you were again filled with the warm feeling from before, your cheeks flushed bright pink as you pulled away.

San looked slightly offended when you bowed to him then scooted away, but what San didn't know was that Mingi was watching from above.

Mingi clenched his jaw as he watched the scene, his eyes burned with anger, but another part of him didn't understand...why was he so angry? You weren't his, he didn't love you...or at least so he thought.

_______________________________

"Bloody hell", Mingi scoffed, his hand sliced from sharp metal, he had been trying to uncram the wheel from a rope and he had hit his hand on the mangled metal piece, "If Hongjoong doesn't fix this fu-", You stepped up the step and crouched down next to him, his blood was bright red, unlike yours, which was black color.

You reached for his hand but he pulled it away, wiping the crimson blood on his pants.

"Hurt?", You said, reaching for his hand again.

Mingi stood up, "Im fine Y/n, really"

"Lie"

Mingi chuckled softly, he stretched his clean hand towards you and helped you up, once you were pulled up to his level, you could feel his large hands gripped on your waist, no one had held you like this before and it made your heart skip a beat.

The wind blew Mingi's shirt, which was barely hanging on him, so you could see the abs beneath the thin fabric, just because you were from a different world doesn't mean that you didn't have good taste.

The moment was interrupted by an annoyed Hongjoong, his eyes narrowed at Mingi, "What happened to you?", He asked, he looked over at You and raised a brow, "Did you hurt her?", He grabbed your shirt and examined the blood Mingi had left behind, "Mingi, I swear if you hurt her I'm going-"

"Your going to what? Kill me?", Mingi hissed, "Be my guest", Hongjoong glared at Mingi then he spoke words that You could not understand, Mingi's face grew red and he showed more anger.

Mingi punched Hongjoong in the jaw, leaving blood behind on the leaders face.

"I didn't have to save you Song Mingi! I could have left you to die!", Hongjoong cried, "Your mother sold you for drinking money, I was the only person who even cared about you!"

Seonghwa and the others ran up the steps at the sound of Hongjoong's yelling.

"Hongjoong, whats going on?", Seonghwa asked, a worried expression on his face.

Hongjoong didn't even acknowledge Seonghwa, rather he got closer to Mingi and shoved him back.

"I gave you a better life! I gave you a family!", Hongjoong continued, "And this is how you repay me?"

Mingi bit his inner cheek, "Hongjoong, you're not even human, how could you know?", The boys stood in silence as Mingi shoved through them, he walked down the stairs and slammed the door shut on the floor below.

What did he mean that Hongjoong wasn't human?


	6. 𝓢𝓲𝔁

"Y/n get away from the edge", Yeosang warned, he looked at the raging waters below, "I don't want you to fall in", you raised your head to look at the boy, he awkwardly rocked back in his heels, waiting until you left the edge, you wondered why he was so protective.

After you finally left the edge, Yeosang walked away silently to do his chores that Hongjoong had assigned him, then you went to see where Jongho was, the two of you would be learning to speak, although he could speak himself, he always said both of you were going to learn and that made you feel less embarrassed. 

Every day you felt angry that your powers were gone, but every day you were a day closer to getting them back so you really couldn't complain.

"Okay Y/n", Jongho said, "My name is Han Y/n, say it back to me"

"My name is Han Y/n", You replied perfectly, Making Jongho chuckle softly.

"You are a fast learner"

"I have been listening", You thought.

Jongho cleared his throat, he was about to speak when Wooyoung rushed through the door, giving you and Jongoh a near heart attack.

"Wooyoung, why the he-"

"Hongjoong found Pour toujours", He said quickly.

Jongho's eyes widened at his words, he followed Wooyoung outside and ran up the stairs to wear Hongjoong was standing.

"You found Pour Toujours? How? I thought only a mermaid could open the pathway", Jongho spoke fast, the fastest you had ever heard him speak in your entire time being on the ship.

"Why do you think she's here", He said pointing at You, "She's a mermaid", he smiled.

Jongho made an "O" with his mouth, You knew that made sense, that was really your only reason to be on the ship, without the boys, you'd likely be still walking around aimlessly on the land.

"Jongho, go find Mingi, I haven't seen him", Hongjoong said, he turned to you, "Y/n, are you ready to get your powers back?"

You nodded, of course, you were ready to get your powers back, you missed the cool, calming feeling of the ocean as you swam, you missed your tail.

"How long till we are ashore?", Wooyoung asked.

Hongjoong looked out to the island, "a few hours I assume, that gives us enough to prepare to go ashore"

"Ooh, I'm so excited", Wooyoung giggled, gaining a raised brow from Hongjoong.

You had grown used to Wooyoung's constant giggling, and you had begun to enjoy it, when you heard him laugh it brought you joy as well. 

"Prepare to go ashore, and tell the others Woo", he turned to you and smiled, "Thank you Y/n"

_____________________________

You were almost to the island, a sense of eerieness came over you, the island was covered in a mirage of thick fog.

"What is going on?", you thought, "why was this so easy? somethings not right"

You watched as the boys eagerly looked over the edge at the island, something wasn't right and you didn't understand why they didn't feel it either, you never felt this feeling before, it was completely new to you...what was this innate fear?

As the ship drifted further and further into the fog, You could feel the air becoming as if it were mist, before you knew it, you could barely see the boys on the ship, then they were completely out of sight.

You nervously walked over the deck, the boys had gone completely silent, which worried you, the boys were NEVER quiet why would they start now? You tried calming your nerves by saying they were just in awe of the scenery but knew that was a lie.

"San!", You yelled, his name was the easiest to say.

Each step you took felt as if you were stepping on sharp knives, why was this horrible pain coming back? 

You could feel the ship rocking as the air got cooler, you shivered as you walked, there was no wind only the freezing air sitting still on the ship.

Thump!

You slammed straight into a cold slab of lord knows what, you lifted your fingers and felt the slab before you, it was a mirror.

You pressed your palm flatly on the mirror, suddenly it felt as if someone had pressed their warm hand against yours, you leaned closer to the mirror but you only saw yourself, then slowly from the darkness behind the mirror, someone appeared.

"Yeosang?"

_________________________________

"Hongjoong, where are we?", Yunho asked.

Hongjoong looked around, he noticed that the other boys were missing.

"I don't know, I don't even remember moving", Hongjoong sighed, "Where are the others?".

Yunho shrugged, "I don't know, I waited for you to wake up".

"Wake up? I wasn't sleeping"

"Yes you were, I woke up before you, and I didn't remember falling asleep but it just made sense since you were asleep"

Hongjoong nodded, he stood up and dusted the sand from his pants, it sparkled like crystals as it sprinkled onto the ground.

Hongjoong scooped some sand into his hand, "Peculiar, it's so light"

Yunho took a pinch of sand from below, "It's so shiny", he laughed, "Is this really Pour Toujours?"

"It has to be, I have waited years for this moment...trying to find this very place"

Yunho looked around, "Where do you think the others are?"

Hongjoong shrugged, "It's hard to say, when I studied the island before it only was said that things were mysterious, not that anyone would go missing"

Yunho stepped to the bank, the water rolled back and forth on the glistening sand, he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life, everything seemed perfect.

"Why can't I see the ship?"

Hongjoong lifted his head, "You can't see it, but there's a wall that hides the entire island-"

"How did we get in but Y/n didn't? Wasn't she the reason we got in?"

"Perhaps she closed the gateway? It's hard to say"

In the distance, the two boys heard a loud screech, so loud their ears rang as the creature bellowed.

Yunho jumped at the sound, "What was that?!" he gasped.

"The guardian of the island, we need to find the others before its too late"

Yunho's eyes widened, "HOW ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ABOUT THIS? WE ARE GOING TO DIE AND YOU ARE ACTING AS IF THIS HAPPENS EVERY DAY-"

"Stop shouting, you'll lead it right to us"

Yunho stood in silence for a moment, "Hongjoong?"

"What Yunho?"

"I'm scared"


	7. 𝓢𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷

"Well frick-", Hongjoong groaned, tripping over a random tree stump.

Yunho stood behind him, "You okay?"

"Shut up Yunho"

Yunho frowned, and the two continued walking, they had been walking for a long time now and there was still no end in sight, or even the others for that matter. Hongjoong seemed to be keeping calm about everything but Yunho could feel his uneasiness.

"Hongjoong-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Yunho sighed, "Yes...but I must ask, did you know this was going to happen?"

Hongjoong stopped in his tracks, "If you really must know", He turned around and made direct eye contact with Yunho, "Do you remember when Mingi said that I'm not human?"

Yunho nodded.

Hongjoong chewed his inner cheek, he moved some longer hair from the back of his neck, exposing a mark similar to Yours. Yunhos eye's widened at the sight, his hand covered his mouth in shock.

"Your a siren?!", Yunho began to laugh, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, "Son of a siren...the love between and siren and a human is forbidden...my mother was a siren, my father left her when I was still a young boy...it destroyed her, and because of that", His eyes welled up with tears, "She took her own life, becoming nothing more then foam of the sea"

Yunho stood in silence, afraid if he were to say the wrong thing.

Hongjoong continued, "When Jongho found Y/n that day, he brought me to her... She was on the verge of death, really just a shell of a human, but, I knew it was far too dangerous to try and take her into the ship, so Jongho and I left the girl on the sand..."

"YOU LEFT HER TO DIE?!"

"Let me to finish- there was a woman near the beach and Jongho being the good person he is, waved her over, and SHE took care of it"

Yunho scoffed, "You still left Y/n to die..."

Hongjoong glared at him, "What would you have done?"

Yunho crossed his arms over his chest, "I would have helped her, with or without you"

"Yunho, your so full of it"

______________________________

"Y/n, you have to get me out of here-", Yeosang said, tapping his finger on the mirror, You looked around, still seeing the endless fog engulfing the ship.

"I can't"

Yeosang rolled his eyes, "Y/n, you HAVE to get me out of here- the boys are in danger...Hongjoong doesn't know what he's doing"

The cool air chilled your body, causing small goosebumps to form, something had changed since the fog and Yeosang being in the mirror wasn't the only thing.

You leaned in closer to the mirror, "Yeosang, your eyes- There so blue"

"That's not important right now!"

Something wasn't right... Yeosang didn't seem to care about the change in color, was he merely hiding his fear behind a façade? 

"Yeosang...Whats the real reason Hongjoong brought me here?"

Yeosang turned his head away, "Y/n...this isn't his first time on the island...neither is it mine", he took a deep breath, "We found Pour Toujours years ago, but one must stay on the island as payment to guardian of the island..."

You could feel the anger welling up inside of you, "So you mean to tell me...that I'm merely the sacrifice for YOUR happiness?"

"Y/n, I'm so sorry... by the time we realized it, it was already too late"

"Realized what? that I'm nothing more than a girl...a girl without any worth!?"

"It was too late before we realized that we loved you-"

Yeosang's eyes welled up in tears, You clasped a golden candlestick in your hand, without a single thought, you swung the candlestick, shattering the mirror into a million pieces.

You covered your eyes as the glass flew everywhere, when you opened them again, Yeosang and the mirror were gone, You turned in all directions as if that would help with what you had just done but it was to no avail, You crouched down on the ground, small pieces of glass crunching beneath your blood tattered knees, You held up a piece of the mirror and stared into it. Not a single being looked back at you.

"Yeosang", You held the broken mirror close to your chest, "I'm sorry"

"Y/n, don't be afraid...I'm still here", A voice whispered, You jumped up and looked around.

"Yeosang? YEOSANG?!", You began to scream his name, "Where are you?"

The wind blew softly at your hair, shards of glass blew across the deck, dusting silently over your feet like dust. 

"Y/n, I'm here"

You began to cry, "Yeosang, where are you?! Yeosang please!"

Then you felt a hand grip your shoulder, You turned around to see Yeosang in a cloud of dust stricken glitter, his eyes so blue they out did the ocean, his hair lighter than any sand you had seen before, he looked as if he were a fantasy creature...something so angelic.

"Y/n, You and I are more similar than you think"

Your eyes widened, only the child of the king of Atlantis would look such a way...

"Your highness", You bowed down, but Yeosang tilted your chin up to look at him.

"Forget the formalities, I haven't been called that in decades", He laughed, "If you would have listened, you would have understood why I said to break the mirror...Long before you were born, my parents hid me away in a mirror to keep me safe from the invading army...my entire family was killed but I survived, and now the mirror has become a place that has been created to keep me safe"

"How is this possible-"

"Hongjoong found me and of course he dropped the mirror after discovering a human looking back at him, but because of the mirror, it also meant that I would lost any sort of power that I had before...that includes the tail and my title."

A creature screeched in the distance, causing your body to shake.

"My God! What was that?!"

"The guardian of the island", He grabbed ahold of the steer and turned it, "We need to get onto the island, and fast...the guardian will surely find the boys and kill them-"

"Do you have your powers back? and were you from the open sea or the-"

"Y/n, we really don't have time for questioning, lives are at stake here", he chuckled, "But I do have my powers back, but the moment I leave the island, they will stay with the island...Now lets go"

You held tightly to the steer, "We can't navigate through the fog by ship", Yeosang shot you a knowing smile.

"Y/n, are you ready for an adventure?"


End file.
